


The Black Parade Doesn't Love Us

by mememway



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mememway/pseuds/mememway
Summary: Gerard Way, a stubborn bastard with a brain tumor he's had for over eight years and is partly convinced he will die alone. That was until he met Frank Iero, a fellow cancer patient, stage 3 lung cancer but that doesn't mean the two men will fall victim, but rather they fall in love.





	1. White Hair, Black Smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a role play i've been doing with my amazing friend, who I call meme fucker. Originally I kept joking about writing it.. Only for it to become a reality. This is only the beginning. Bare in mind this is my first writing.

Gerard was in the hospital with Mikey, he had collapsed off a stage and knocked his head in just the right place, waking up a tumor that had been there for roughly a year in the most important part of his head. Gerard was confined to the hell that was scented with chemo and radiation with a mix of antiseptic and stress he fit right into the setting that he would grow into for the next roughly 8 years of his life, he only got worse. Gerard vomited blood constantly for the first 5 years until they found just the right medication and the older man finally relaxed and wasn't praying for death which had him relieved to say the least. Mikey, his younger brother was constantly worried and they had already set a will despite his mother saying otherwise and Gerard wasn't having that talk from his mother. He was a 32 year old at the time and not in the mood for discipline from his mother Well now he was 39, his birthday in a month and wasn't at all thrilled.

Frank was however a different story, he had stage three lung cancer and his life felt like it was going no where and was convinced he was gonna die alone and sad, just like Gerard. Well that was going to change for the two. 

Gerard had vomited blood again and Mikey found him on the bathroom floor and rushed him to the emergency room where he was in an MRI. Frank had just had a major coughing fit, one of his lungs wasn't doing good so they did another MRI for him too which was quicker than Gerard's. Frank waited patiently, a blonde haired tall man sitting next to him.

"Nice art. Those your's?" Frank asked, a little curious. Whoever made them must have been damn talented. 

"Uh no.. My brother's." Mikey admitted as he looked down at the sketchbook. "He practically lives here.. I swear." Mikey said with a sigh and looked down at his shoes. "It's fine.. I live here too. All I can say is he'd want you to be strong, yeah?" Frank asked Mikey who nodded. "Thank you.. First sense of hope someone's given me in a long time." Mikey said and Frank smiled. "No problem. All I can do." Frank said.

A man with white short hair was rolled out and the blonde man perked up and smiled. "Let's go upstairs.. I'm tired, filled with radiation and drained." Gerard said, his head a little slumped. Mikey got up. "Nice meeting you." Mikey said. "Nice meeting you, my name's Frank." He said and Mikey smiled warmly. "Michael." Mikey responded back and left. "Later bitches." Gerard smirked as he was wheeled off.

 

 


	2. You Don't Understand, We Don't Hold Hands (So Catch Me Drunk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank Iero and Gerard Way finally meet, and stars fly.

Frank was infatuated by Gerard, he was still waiting for results only to go up to the hospital ward and settle into his room once more. Gerard did the same except he had always lived in the hospital, in a sense. He didn't like the fact that he always lived in the hospital, Gerard didn't like the smell of the chemo but he had his welcoming Bowie records, art tools and his blankets that smelled of fresh lavender and home.

Back at home he had a little home office and a large bed, at the time of his diagnosis he had a cat who Mikey took in since the hospital declined animals for a number of rational reasons. It broke Gerard's heart but he sucked it up and Mitch was happy with Mikey and Mikey's boyfriend, Pete Wentz. Pete was a good guy. Treated Mikey well and he played for a band called Fall Out Boy which Gerard listened to on his free time which was constant. Gerard had seen Mitch every once and a while and the cat put him at ease. 

Frank had just settled into his room, next to him was a closed door with a large white 'G' plastered on it and Frank raised an eyebrow but assumed the person who lived there had a name that started with a 'G'. Frank sat down the bags with a gentle sigh and yawned, grabbing out his electric guitar. It was an old electric guitar but it did him well. It traveled the world with Frank before the cancer hit and he loved it to bits and pieces. Well Frank had been writing a song called 'The Lady Of Our Sorrows' and he quite liked it, Frank's voice could be angry and rough, or gentle like the morning sun and the waves of the ocean on a calm day.

Frank began playing, strumming gently. Gerard had just woken up for a nap and had his head in a sketchbook, as usual. Frank's rhythm increased loud enough for anyone on the floor above or over to hear him despite having the amp plugged into his headphones. Gerard heard the strumming, he wasn't annoyed, far from it. A little interested he got up with a yawn and slid into his wheelchair, due to him being immobile.

Gerard rolled down the hall as Frank was playing heavily and Gerard just sat by the door in his battered and old wheelchair, smiling to Frank. 

Frank played for another few minutes before stopping to see a white haired man with soft features, a childlike smile and nose watch Frank and blushed a mild pink to show his embarrassment and Frank smiled back at him. "Nice song." Gerard finally said, his voice had a nasal tone, childlike too and Frank thought of a response. "Thanks.. Was I too loud? Isolation is sort of shit." Frank admitted and Gerard shook his head. 

"No, in fact loud is good." Gerard smiled. "Thanks.. So what brings you here?" Frank asked and Gerard perked up. "Just heard the strumming and my ears followed where that amazing noise was coming from." Gerard smiled to Frank. "Thanks." Frank blushed too, their cheeks sharing a similar shade of red and something strange clicked in Gerard's head. "My name's Gerard." He said and Frank shook his hand. "Frank, or you can honestly call me whatever." Frank said and Gerard's 'baby teeth' show with the toothy grin. "Nice to meet you, Frank." Gerard said and Frank smiled. "Well until we meet again." Frank said and they separated hands. 

This wouldn't be the last time they would meet, Gerard was certain of it.


	3. We Met In The Hospital You Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finally gains the courage to ask Gerard out for coffee and discovers a lot about him.

Gerard wasn't one to wake up early but when you have someone like Frank Iero on your mind like glue sleep is pretty much impossible to do and so Gerard got up and yawned loudly. Frank usually slept throughout the day, or most of the day since being a cancer patient was tiring. Gerard was tired regardless and looked over to the door and sighed, he had to get up and get coffee or else no art commissions would get done today and he knew that wasn't gonna happen so Gerard slid into his wheelchair and rubbed the sand out of his eye and stretched his arms.

Gerard made his way to the cafeteria and Frank perked up as Gerard passed the door. "Hey!" Frank yelled and Gerard turned around and smiled at Frank. "Good morning to you." Gerard smiled, his heart skipped a beat whenever he talked to Frank for some strange reason and Frank smiled back, finally inhaling a fresh breathe of oxygen to prepare himself for the question he was about to ask Gerard. "Would you like to have coffee with me?" Frank asked and Gerard didn't hesitate the answer. "Sure!" Gerard beamed and Frank got up and followed Gerard in his wheelchair.

"So how long have you been here, Frankie?" Gerard asked and Frank flushed a dark red at the nickname, Frankie? He liked it to admit the least but would never say it out loud to the white haired man who looked pretty content with his life.

"I've been here for 2, you?" Frank inquired as he filled up two cups and rested at a table in the cafeteria. "8 years, I'm back and forth. I just got readmitted by my brother, brain tumor and one in my stomach but it's coming out soon, they wanna do surgery but it's risky." Gerard sighed and Frank nodded yet smiled. "Well I'm glad you're here. At least you're used to the shitty atmosphere." Frank said and Gerard laughed but smiled.

"Yeah, smells like antiseptic and dying old people." Gerard said sarcastically. "You get used to it after some time." He continued and Frank nodded."Well, I'm glad there's hope in that partition." Frank said with a soft smile across his thin lips and Gerard exchanged the same exact look to the shorter and younger man. 

Gerard was no optimist, in fact he was a full on pessimist if you spent enough time around him. The thin man with white hair wasn't a masochist though, to an extent. Maybe it was a kink thing, a really strange kink but it wasn't like Gerard liked someone to cut him open, automatic turn off to be candid.

But something clicked in Frank's head as the other man was day dreaming in his own thoughts and Frank and him went up to his room after suggesting to listen to some music. Frank and Gerard shared similar music tastes which was an upside, they both liked the Misfits, Black Flag, David Bowie. Pretty much they were the perfect match, in Frank's mind but he had a feeling Gerard probably wasn't gay but he wouldn't hold a rainbow above his head that said gay in order to have Gerard in arms reach so he could kiss the hell out of his thin and addictive looking lips.

 Frank had slight hope but he needed to ask Gerard out, and soon. 


	4. You Only Want The Best Wishes For Me (Oh Baby You're A Classic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while fucking around with the Folie A Duex album, some more chapters coming soon, what on vacation.
> 
> This chapter; 
> 
> Gerard finally gets to spend 1 on 1 time with Frank and the two discover a lot about each other.

Gerard spent the day, daydreaming about the latter known as Frank Iero who was on his mind like glue. Gerard was drawing when Frank came in and he sat down the sketchbook and Gerard smiled wide to the other. "Good to see you again." Gerard smiled to him and Frank nodded. "So uh.. The coffee was nice but I was wondering if we could talk some more." Frank said and Gerard thought.

"You can stay in my room and such.. I mean, it's kind of small but I have Star Wars on Blu-Ray and we can ask each other questions during the movie." Gerard said thoughtfully and Frank nodded.

He returned with a handful of blankets, pillows and his own copy of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and The Shining, the original obviously. Gerard's light hazel green eyes lit up at the sights of the movie and he swore the man was literally perfect. They shared interests, music, and a handful of other things.

Gerard was wearing Captain America socks and Frank giggled. "Nice socks, sir nerd Way." Frank said and Gerard rolled his eyes. "These socks will get me laid, thank you very much." Gerard said with a little giggle in his voice as he put in the CD and held the other ones Frank owned and Frank climbed into the bed with Frank and smiled as the two settled into the bed and snuggled together. It was normal and Gerard didn't seem too phased by another guy in his bed since he was bisexual or also referred to as 'swinging both ways' and Gerard did have a tiny crush on Frank but he assumed that Frank was as straight as a pole. And Gerard was as straight as a pole hit by a car.

Gerard fell asleep but before those words he yawned and blurted out "I love you Frankie." And blanked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a LOT longer, i promise!


	5. Young And Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gerard confesses his love it's up to the two to decide whether or not to progress relationship. When they do things commence and ensue.

Frank was shocked by those small few words to say the least. Anyone would be if they were fully awake and knew what the hell was going on in the other man's head which was probably a lot.

How Gerard loved Frank was something Frank would most likely never understand and that mildly scared him. How could a dying man love another dying man was an excellent question and God forbid Frank had the answer to such. 

Gerard woke up early that morning to a soft yawn and Frank smiled and kisses him on the head and Gerard perked up with that action to say the least. The small gesture meant so much to the latter that he raised an eyebrow in question and Frank sat up and cupped his face. "I love you too, Gee." Frank said and a weak smile spread across Gerard's thin pink lips in approval. "I love you too. Frankie baby." Gerard said back and when they touched Gerard didn't pull away and neither did Frank and once they separated Frank had to take a deep breathe thanks to his shitty lungs but didn't let that hinder him from another kissing opportunity which is what he took and they spent that until Gerard saw the time and their mouth's departed and Frank raised an eyebrow.

"I have chemotherapy today and I don't want anyone to walk in and see us half naked and making out." Gerard said whilst blushing. Gerard was the only one wearing his hospital gown since it was easy to slip on and off and so Gerard just wore that. Sometimes when he went out he would wear his nice band t-shirts but usually worked a nice set of comic book character socks and a pair of some awkward pink boxers like the ones he was wearing right now. 

Gerard like his unique colored boxers and so did Frank. They were visible through the night gown that he wore and Gerard was far too lazy to put on normal clothes like a normal adult so he settled with that. Frank nodded and kissed him once more. "I wish you told me you had chemo sooner, love.." Frank said softly and kissed him all over his face and Gerard was blushing like an insanely cute idiot, according to Frank at least.

The nurse came in not long after and loaded the IV with a green, slime like substance and Gerard snuggled right into his 'boyfriend' and sighed. "I love you.." Frank said softly and Gerard smiled weakly and fell asleep, Frank glad Gerard was at least alive.

___________

Gerard woke up and knew he had to tell Frank something but it wasn't exactly on the tip of his tongue at the time and Gerard was still tired from the chemotherapy and Frank had left and Gerard sighed.That was until his boyfriend returned and Gerard perked up at the two cups of coffee. "You know, I can't smell but I already know that's coffee." Gerard smirked. "Good guess." Frank said as he handed over the cups of coffee with a smile on his face and kissed Gerard softly. "I should shower." Gerard noted to his boyfriend, they hadn't clarified their relationship yet but Gerard would love to be Frank's boyfriend.

"I can start one." He smiled softly and Gerard lit up at the gesture automatically. "Would you like to shower together?" Gerard was shy and a little bit body conscious but was willing to try and shower with the latter if that meant the two would become just a bit closer.. He hoped and Frank thought for a response. "Sure." He said. "I'll go start it and you grab some clean clothes?" Frank asked, any easy task for his lover which Gerard quickly agreed to with a smile and got off the bed and wheeled with his now half finished coffee to the wooden drawers in the hospital room and sifted through.

He obtained a Bowie t-shirt, some skin tight jeans (which some would question strange, and not able to walk in, despite him being fucking disabled and in a wheel chair), a pair of boxers, which were pink, and some clean white socks. Gerard's usually apparel to function throughout the day and look nice with a smile on his face. He went to the bathroom which was small and smiled to Frank. Gerard was out of his hospital gown and only in a pair of boxers which were blue compared to his pink ones that he placed on the sink with care and looked to his boyfriend with an eyebrow raise, Frank was working on the temperature of the water. And damn, did he look good naked, to Gerard at least. He had a little bit more weight than Gerard who couldn't keep his weight attached to his body at all. All thanks to the chemotherapy and the years of other things in his body that were experimental things that never worked on Gerard since he simply was just going to die and the cancer was most likely going to win and Gerard wasn't and all he would leave behind would be his music and his comics, and now a boyfriend if the two stayed together. Gerard was truly in love for the first time in well.. Since the diagnosis but that was a story that he'd rather not relive and Gerard cringe to himself.

"You okay?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded and he stripped of his boxers and Frank stripped of his clothes that he sat on the closed toilet before the two went to go shower and Gerard shivered for a moment before adjusting as he sat on the chair and Frank sat on the one opposite since he brought his own shower chair to make his boyfriend feel a bit better about being unable to stand. Gerard began washing Frank's hair with gentle hands and Frank did the same, running his hands through the incredibly soft white hair Gerard had somehow. Frank wondered how he kept it all despite the chemo and radiation. Maybe Gerard was one of the few lucky ones who kept his hair through all the stress and pain of having cancer. When Frank rinsed out the suds to see Gerard's amazing hazel green eyes. It was like a forest fire in Gerard's eyes and he looked gorgeous, Frank thought as Gerard did the same to his hair too to his Frank's unique eyes and smiled softly. The two even as much as washed each other before they finally relaxed.

Gerard could get used to this.


	6. Care How Much You Invest Yourself In Me (Smut)

After showers were always the most calm, Gerard thought. Frank had taken good time assisting Gerard in his hair and body drying task, things were just so much easier when you had another person who had working limbs to assist. Gerard was snuggled into Frank on the hospital bed, he couldn't be happier and kept exchanging small kisses to Frank.

"You know.. We should do some adventuring.. Since it's almost my birthday, made it another miserable year, but all thanks to you." Gerard said with a toothy grin. "You made it to forty, love.. Well, almost there.. We should get married." Frank said and Gerard's eyes had went wide. "You're not just saying that, yeah?" Gerard asked and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not kidding, Gee. Why would I joke about something like that to you?" Frank asked and Gerard sighed. "I don't know. I guess it's just the self doubt talking." 

Frank had soothed back the other man's hair and sighed too, Frank wished that he could fix that, make the other man feel better and not lacking of confidence, but he could only do so much as a person. 

The two laid in bed until a nurse came in to change Gerard's IV, he always wondered the purpose of that stupid thing in all honesty, always wondered why the nurse had to change it, he also wondered about the nurse. Gerard had become accustomed to the same female, she had long black hair and seemed not phased by Frank spooning Gerard, but before he could question, she had departed when the small pager went off.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to ask her next time. Let's do something." Frank said, it was almost like Frank had read Gerard's mind and Frank crawled on top of Gerard, the white haired man looking up at Frank with wide eyes. "Are you implying something?" Gerard asked and Frank smirked, and Gerard's tumor filled head had clicked with a bunch of thoughts as Frank smashed his mouth onto Gerard's.

The two had made out for quite some time before Frank worked off his shirt, and there was more tattoos than Gerard could imagine, honestly. Then Frank had tried to work off Gerard's tight black shirt which wasn't at all an easy task and the two began giggling within response to Gerard's tight shirt, Gerard ditching it onto the floor with Frank's shirt. The hospital bed wasn't gigantic but it was enough for the two men to be comfortable on. 

"You look fucking amazing.." Gerard muttered and carefully ran his fingers over the tattoos, admiring the lines of ink and Frank just watched as his long artist fingers had ran over the art on his chest. 

"Ya know.. You'd look cute with a little tattoo." Frank said and Gerard shook his head. "I'm way too pale to have any ink on me. I mean, you're pale, but I'm like vampire pale." Gerard said with a laugh. Frank had laughed as well, "Whatever you say, love." Frank said and then Gerard was pinned to the hospital bed once more, which was quite a surprise to Gerard because damn, Frank was a hot dominate and Gerard got surprisingly lucky to have Frank in his life and like this right about now. 

Frank had began palming the man with pure snow white hair and he whimpered within response to the contact that Frank was giving, but that wasn't at all long lasting, because Frank pulled away all together and ditched his pants onto the floor, and under the boxers? Gerard thought he was a pretty big guy and that turned him on even more than he already was and looked into Frank's eyes.

"Only fair if yours are off, too." Frank said, but then he remembered something and raised his finger, Frank grabbed lube, only to return to the naked man on his bed and Frank smirked. 

"I'm impatient, what can I say?" Gerard asked Frank who sat back down on the bed and soon removed his boxers as well so the two matched, Frank pulling Gerard up to him a bit so they were chest to chest. 

"Here's the deal, you're gonna lie down and I'm gonna stretch you and you're gonna stay quiet so the whole hospital doesn't hear you." Frank said and Gerard's eyes went wide at that, being pushed down into the bed and looking at a naked Frank was a strange thing in all honesty. 

Frank had capped open the lube and quickly lubed up a finger without hesitation for the other man. Getting it in wasn't easy either because Gerard definitely made a noise and Frank had just continued to add another, the silence in the room was more than comfortable and the two needed it, if this was going to progress. And it certainly was. 

"You ready?" Frank asked and Gerard had nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready." Gerard said in response to the question, he was as hard as a rock and so was Frank and the two had needed relief and Frank was willing to give Gerard what he wanted. 

Frank had lined up and Gerard had took a damn deep breathe, looking at Frank and their eyes met once more and Gerard nodded. "I'll be fine. I trust you, now fuck me or I will find a way to fuck myself, I promise you that much, Iero." Gerard said and Frank had sharply thrust in and Gerard had once more pressed his mouth to cut off the moans that way they wouldn't be caught, he also hoped that no one came into the room to see Frank fucking him, that would really suck. Frank had continued rough thrusts as Gerard had whimpered into Frank's mouth once more. This lasted for a good 30 minutes before Gerard had climaxed and Frank had followed the other man, Frank filling up Gerard, Frank falling on top of Gerard and the two were panting. 

"That better not be a one time thing." Gerard muttered


	7. Happy Birthday (Part  One)

_Warning: This chapter includes an inhumane amount of fluff that should not be included in any book at all._

_____

 

Waking up on your birthday was quite a weird feeling, especially next to the person that you had loved for ages and never wanted to leave and it seemed almost impossible to be feeling the way that Gerard had. Things seemed to pan out, the tumors in his head and within his lungs had finally decided to give up and Gerard had Frank behind him, spooning him to be exact.

Gerard had turned over and Frank's eyes began fluttering, opening them to face a white-haired man with bright burning forest hazel eyes. 

"Hey there," Gerard said and Frank had shown a toothy grin to Gerard. "It's good to see you awake and functioning already. Is Mikey gonna visit today?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded in response to the question that his lover was asking. "Yeah. My mom said that she'd try to visit but it's gonna be hard since she's at work and what not, still." Gerard said, she knew that she still worked hard to support herself since dad was never in the picture, he left after Mikey was born and he never knew the man so it didn't really put an impact on Gerard.

Frank felt bad because he wanted Gerard to have all his friends and family there, however, the cuddling was interrupted by the door jostling, Gerard sitting up and was thankful that Frank had found his favorite David Bowie shirt for him to wear. 

A blonde hair man came in, another with a bit of a scruff and his hair was spiked up in the front, Mikey was holding a bag, from a comic shop to be exact and Gerard had lit up like a child on Christmas as Mikey had handed him the comic book bag and Gerard had looked at the two who sat down.

"This is Frank since your eyes went as wide as crystal balls when you saw him," Gerard said and he practically choked on his own spit as he grabbed out the book. "When did this get published?" Gerard asked, running his hands over the hardcover of the book that he worked on, Umbrella Academy.

"It got published today, and since you don't have a phone I decided that you might want to read it, despite it being your own work. Maybe Frank will enjoy it." Mikey said and Frank agreed with the statement that the younger of the Way brothers made.

"Yeah, I'm... Damn." Gerard said and he had to wipe his eyes in response, tearing up and Frank rested his head on Gerard's shoulder.  

"You came really far, baby doll. Super far, and you're so gifted and the world doesn't deserve you." Frank said and Gerard had smiled. "The world doesn't deserve you either, Frank Iero." 

"You guys are so fucking gay, it's cute as hell," Pete said and Gerard giggled. "And you're gay for my brother, I don't think you have any opinion, Wentz," Gerard said, smirking.

Pete had merely rolled his eyes in response to Gerard's comment, knowing that he meant well, Pete was a good guy and Gerard was aware of these facts, Pete always took good care of Mikey, made sure that he was stable, fed, the whole nine yards, and Pete knew that Gerard would go after Pete if Pete decided to hurt Mikey, but at the same time? Pete wouldn't hurt anyone in a million years, sure, he had thrown his bass at people and was a bit amped, but he wouldn't hurt someone just to make them suffer. He was comedic and considerate and everyone could acknowledge these facts.

"So uh, you guys doing anything specific today for his birthday?" Mikey asked and Gerard looked to Frank. "I'll do anything that Frank's wants, I'm not exactly mobile, but I'll try to enjoy today," Gerard said and Frank agreed with this statement and squeezed Gerard's hand, Frank was obviously damn deep in love with the other wide hazel eyed man, and Gerard felt the same exact way and hoped that none of that changed.

"Let's go to the beach today," Frank suggested, Frank loved the beach, the warm colors of the sky, the blue and the pinks mixing and the sand at his feet, he wanted Gerard to enjoy that with him, he wanted all the time in the world with Gerard and wanted to enjoy all of those things and just savor Gerard as a whole person because he was so perfect despite the mess that he was, but Frank was a mess too and they loved each other for that, Gerard had agreed with this statement, they were gonna go to the beach.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza, I finally published a chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Our lovers will meet next chapter.


End file.
